Super Smash Bros Brawl A Shadow Unfolds
by Anime Artist 2013
Summary: Will the boy be able to uphold his dads glory? This chapter is more of an intro... Really nothing about the story line yet.


**My Super Smash Bros. Brawl Fanfiction **

**Chapter 1 (Part One: The Evil Counter Parts.)**

** "Here we have our first contestants in our brawl to see who will be in our next game, Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Here we have our 1****st**** two, Wario and Waluigi." The announcer, well, announced. **

** As the crowd went wild, Wario and Waluigi appeared from nowhere.**

** "Both of these Brawlers here are newcomers. That means that the loser will get to be an assist trophy." The announcer said.**

** 3, 2, 1, go! Wario jumped at Waluigi, punching him in the face. **

** Waluigi said "Argh!" as that happened.**

** Waluigi then pulled out his racket and hit Wario in the head. **

** Although, Wario dodged it, that racket was a distraction, because Waluigi kicked Wario in the leg. He made no sign or sound of pain though.**

** "It seems like Wario is stronger than Waluigi!" The announcer said, laughing.**

** A shiny little orb flew out of nowhere. I wonder what that can be… Waluigi kicked and punched it until it disappeared and an aura was glowing around Waluigi. **

** "Take this!" Waluigi yelled, laughing.**

** After he said that, his left arm and his left hand grew big and strong. He pulled out an enormous tennis racket and hit Wario with it. Wario went flying until he was out of sight. Wario only had one stock left. Another little Smash-Ball appeared but this time, Wario got it. **

** "Take this!" Wario yelled.**

** He then turned into a super hero form of himself. He punched Waluigi and he went flying until out of sight. When Waluigi reappeared, Wario just hit him again until he was out of sight.**

** "The winner is… Wario! Congrats, Congrats. Tell us Wario, what are you going to do now?" The announcer said.**

"**I'm gonna, I'm gonna. ARGH!" as he said that, a fire came up from his lower backside. And well, it caused a big, smelly, explosion.**

** "We'll be back once we clean this up!" The announcer said.**

**Chapter 1 (Part 2: The Poke' Powers.)**

** "And we're back! Next entry battle is… Mewtwo vs. Lucario!" The announcer said.**

** The crowd went even wilder then last battle. Everyone wanted Mewtwo to win, but one person did not. He always wanted Lucario to be in The Super Smash Bros series. As soon as that one movie with him came out, he was always rooting for Lucario.**

** "Okay… 3, 2, 1, GO!" The announcer said.**

** Lucario jumped at Mewtwo, but he didn't expect his physic powers to be that strong. Mewtwo flipped Lucario onto his head. **

** "Ooh, that looked like to hurt!" The crowd said together.**

** Lucario got up fast, and used Double Kick on Mewtwo. Mewtwo recovered fast, and used Double Slap. Lucario dodged and used Metal Claw. Mewtwo dodged and used Confusion. That lifted up Lucario and made him fly off the stage.**

** "No! Lucario!" The boy in the stands said.**

** When Lucario reappeared, he used Double Team to ran fast and hit Mewtwo in the back. Lucario then used a basic combo and sent him flying. Mewtwo was then out of sight. This means that each Brawler only has one stock each! **

** "You powers are great, but mine are greater!" Mewtwo said. **

** As he said that, a Smash-Ball came down. Mewtwo got it, and used his Smash Attack. This move is called, Bring on the Clones! This causes a clone of each Pokemon to attack their opponent. It didn't work though, because Lucario himself is a Pokemon.**

** "Haha! Even your clones like me better!" Lucario mocked.**

** "Grr!" Mewtwo growled.**

** Another Smash-Ball came down, but this time, Lucario got it. He then jumped up high, and it Mewtwo with a blue aura. Mewtwo went flying and was out of sight.**

** "And Lucario is the winner! Sorry Mewtwo, you are not in the brawl." **

** "We will be back after these messages."**

**Chapter 1 (Part 3: The Shadow of Sonic.)**

"**Our next brawlers are, Shadow and Sonic. Come on out!"**

** Sonic ran out from nowhere as Shadow came out of the shadows.**

** "3, 2, 1, GO!"**

** Shadow ran over to Sonic and punched him in the face. When Shadow did that, Sonic ran at him and used a homing attack. Shadow just hid in the shadows, so Sonic missed. Shadow then re-appeared and used a homing attack. Luckily, Sonic was faster and used a charge up attack and hit Shadow hard. **

** An orb came and Sonic got it. He then used his super smash and killed Shadow. Like literally killed him. **

** "We'll be back after this…" said the announcer. **

**Chapter 1 ****Finale**

** "Well were back and Shadow is ok folks. As a prize for being a good sport, were putting them both in the brawl, se you tomorrow for the choosing!" he said. **


End file.
